The Doctors Friend
by thetardisflyingfangirl
Summary: The Doctor meets up with an old friend that he traveled with when he was the 10th. but how did she recognize the 11th regeneration? there is something more then what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

I thought here in the cold park, sitting on the almost frozen wood bench. I though of the one I missed the one that I had almost fallen in love with. I sat there not knowing what I should do with my life and wondering if I all threw it away with him. A part of me said it was the best memories I will ever have, another part of me said it was all a waste of time and I could have done better with my life.

I stood up, brushed myself off and started to walk away from the bench. The I heard a voice. I didn't quite hear what it said but I recognized it clear as day. It was his. The time lords voice. The one I missed so much. I whirled around and saw him, at the other end of the park. I gasped with excitement and started to head over to him. I dint run because I wanted him to notice me as calm as I once was. Then he saw me.

He was a different man. A different regeneration. This puzzled me for a minute because I don't know how I recognized his voice. Because a new person a new voice. He started to trot towards me leaving big spaced foot prints in the snow. He met up with me and for a while we just kind of stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

"It's good to see you again" he said smiling a calm but goofy smile. His eyes were filled with childish wonders and on top of his head was a fez.

I couldn't help but to laugh "what in the name of heaven is on top of your head?" I said almost choking on my own laughter.

"It's a fez, I was fezzes' now there cool." he said crossing his arms.

"Cool in this type of weather." I said looking at the snow on the ground.

"There cool in every weather!" he declared with a pout. Then I realized there were to people behind him just standing there quietly. One was a girl with fiery red hair. And the other was a boy with brown short hair.

"And who is this doctor?" asked the red head finally getting fed up with being ignored.

"Oh this is my old friend crystal." he said standing out of the way so the red hair can see me.

"My name is Amy and this is Rory." she said pointing to the male then sticking out a hand to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you" I said politely taking her hand, then sharing Rory's.

"Wait a minute..." he said. Then looking at me and looking back at him.

"How did you know it was me? I mean you knew the 10th but in new, different how did you recognize me?" he said starting to walk back and forth pondering his own question

"I...I don't...know" I stammered thinking on it.

"I... just... herd your voice... and... and I knew... I knew it was you." I stammered some more.


	2. Chapter 2

"but how did you recognize my voice?" he said taking his fez of and started petting it like it was a cat.

"Unless...unless!" he jumped up with excitement having an idea.

"Unless what doctor?" asked Amy. I could tell she was getting bored just standing here talking.

"A watch." he said rubbing his fingers together.

"Do you have a watch." he said looking me in the eye trying to see something, anything

"Why do you need a watch aren't you a time lord?" asked Rory while rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." he said not looking away from my eyes but pointing at him instead.

"A watch crystal a watch do you have one?" he said tilting his head, still looking into my eyes.

"Um...I...I used to have one but i sold it long ago i was in money trouble." I said feeling a little guilty. But after he dropped me off he dropped me 5 years after he picked me up. I was in deep money trouble

"this watch you sold what did it look like?" he said looking away finally and started pacing back and forth mumbling nonsense to himself.

"Um if was a golden pocket watch with some pretty design on the back, i never bothered to opening it though." i said now asking myself why i did not.

"Were were did you sell it? And when, when did you?" he said wanting to know so much about this useless watch

"Um I sold it to a nice gentleman moving to New York about 4 years ago." I said trying my hardest to answer all of his questions

"We need that watch he said." he said looking up at Amy like she could help him figure it out.

"doctor, what's so important about a silly old watch?" i said starting to get scared of his actions.

"Not just a watch a time lords watch." he said with a tint of seriousness.

"But you're the last one." Rory said.

"Unless I was not the only one that escaped." he said looking at me

"What are you suggesting?" I asked my brain buzzing with hidden facts.

"You three stay right here and I will be back!" he said running off.

"Wait doctor…!" Amy cried but he was already gone. Rory looked back and forth from me to Amy then back to me.

"Um.. We could go back to my place and make some tea?" I suggested.

"sure, sounds great." Said Rory getting feed up with the cold. We started walking through the cold park and ended up at my apartment. We went up to floor 5 and walked into my apartment.

"It's nothing much but at least I can call it home." I walked into my small kitchen and started brueing some tea. Then I herd the noise. He was back. I ran down my small hallwsay and into my room and there, stood the big blue box. He jumped out and saw me and said

"man you were fistey when you were younger!" he rushed past me and started to raid my fidge.

"what no fish fingers and custured!" he said slamming the door and looking at me in a vry disapainted way.

"doctor were did you go?" Amy said on the verge of slapping him.

"didn't I tell you?" he said freezing.

"no…" Rory said

"oh… you check you purple jacket right side pocket." He said pointing at me.

"I don't hane a pirple jacket!" I declared

"check you closet!" he said with a goofy smile I walked down the hallway and back into y roon and I through oped the closet and there. Before me, was a pruple jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you suggesting?" I asked my brain buzzing with hidden facts.

"You three stay right here and I will be back!" he said running off.

"Wait doctor…!" Amy cried but he was already gone. Rory looked back and forth from me to Amy then back to me.

"Um.. We could go back to my place and make some tea?" I suggested.

"sure, sounds great." Said Rory getting feed up with the cold. We started walking through the cold park and ended up at my apartment. We went up to floor 5 and walked into my apartment.

"It's nothing much but at least I can call it home." I walked into my small kitchen and started brueing some tea. Then I herd the noise. He was back. I ran down my small hallwsay and into my room and there, stood the big blue box. He jumped out and saw me and said

"man you were fistey when you were younger!" he rushed past me and started to raid my fidge.

"what no fish fingers and custured!" he said slamming the door and looking at me in a vry disapainted way.

"doctor were did you go?" Amy said on the verge of slapping him.

"didn't I tell you?" he said freezing.

"no…" Rory said

"oh… you check you purple jacket right side pocket." He said pointing at me.

"I don't hane a pirple jacket!" I declared

"check you closet!" he said with a goofy smile I walked down the hallway and back into y roon and I through oped the closet and there. Before me, was a purple jacket. I slowly took it down and memories rushed to me. A man. A strange man giving me a watch and a jacket telling my to never ever geet rid of it.

"May I ask where and when we are?" the doctor shouted from the kitchen.

"september 28 2013, utah." I replied

"why would you choose to live in Utah?" he asked.

"just…. Shut up!" I said getting annoyed with his new childish self I took the coat off the rack and looked in the pocket. There was a golden watch

"you should open it." He said now in the door way I looked down at the watch and flicked it open. My memories came flooding back to me as I realized… I am a time lord. My vision went white as I started seeing new sarroundings

"doctor whats going on?" I asked.

"master she opened the watch!"

"you son of a…" I began to say but was plunged into darkness before I could finnish my sentence


End file.
